Emerald and Hazel Eyes of Love
by Lady of Trebond
Summary: Kel and Neal are at New Hope and when Neal returns from a three month border patrol, Kel and Neal's feelings begin to surface.Disclaimer:All Tamora Pierces.
1. Chapter 1

Keladry of Mindelan was practicing with her glaive outside when she heard footsteps. She stopped and swerved to point the glaive at the person. "Is this the type of hello I get from being out on border patrol for three months dear Kel?"

Kel grinned, before lowering her glaive and going up to hug her best friend, Nealan of Queenscove. She laughed, "So, I take it you enjoyed border patrol then?"

Neal slung an arm around her shoulders as they headed for the mess hall. "Of course," he said sarcastically, "Who wouldn't love fighting off bandits for three months."

"Well I must say Neal; things have been rather dull around New Hope without our dear Meathead chief healer."

He groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you, not to call me that name!"

Kel chuckled as they entered the mess hall. Neal took a tray and gave one to Kel who nodded in thanks. As they passed the vegetables Kel made sure Neal got an extra serving, earning a glare from Neal. As they ate Kel filled him in on what had happened to New Hope while he was gone.

After Kel was finished talking she noticed that his vegetables were still untouched, "Eat your vegetables."

Neal scowled and said, "Yes mother."

Kel laughed and patted his back, "Just making up for three months of not being able to watch over you eat every bite."

Neal sighed, "Oh how I missed those meals."

Kel smirked, "And now you're back here with me dear Meathead." She stood and ruffled his hair, before saying, "I'll see you later, I've got to check on our supplies," she paused before smiling slightly, "It's good to have you back Neal."

Neal grinned at her and then when she left continued to eat. _Yes it was good to be back, _he thought, _It's good to be back with Kel. _

**Author's Note: And thus begins my second fanfic, K/N for all those who requested…lol. I must say I hope you like this first chapter. Lol, I didn't much like it, but it'll get better…I promise. Thanks and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kel sat up in her bed hearing a man scream. She creased her brow in confusion; it sounded familiar. Her eyes widened, it was Neal. Kel jumped out of bed and raced towards his room. She reached his door and burst in seeing Neal toss and turn sweating heavily. Kel let out a sigh of relief seeing that he was alright and went to wake him up.

She frowned when she saw he was crying. "Neal! Wake up!" Kel gasped in surprise as his eyes snapped open, blood-shot, and he grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her down slightly.

Neal hugged her tightly to him whispering over and over again, "Thank the Gods."

Kel gently pushed him away slightly, "Neal what's wrong."

He sighed and released his tight hold on her, "Nothing, it was nothing."

Kel stared deep into his emerald eyes, "Don't lie to me Neal. I know for a fact that there was a reason my best friend was screaming and crying in his sleep."

Neal sighed heavily has he wiped his face with his hands lying back down, looking up at Kel. "It was just another nightmare about my ordeal."

She looked down at him confused, "What does your ordeal have to do with me then?"

Neal just looked away turning on his side and curling up slightly. "Neal?" she asked quietly, placing a hand on his bare back.

Neal's back tingled at the feeling of Kel's hand resting on his flesh, but he brushed it aside. He took a deep breath and turned to face her again before explaining. "In my ordeal it showed me a vision of you dying…in my arms because of me," he looked up at her before continuing, "you had jumped in front of an arrow meant for me. And it struck your heart." He closed his eyes reliving the memory as a tear escaped beneath his eyelid.

He opened his eyes when he felt a warm hand squeeze his lightly. Looking up into Kel's eyes he saw the unreadable emotions she held in her hazel orbs. "It's alright Neal. I'm here aren't I? Alive and well."

Neal smiled slightly at her. He sat up and hugged her inhaling her scent. Kel hugged him back gently stroking his back comfortingly. They sat like that for some time before Neal realized that Kel had fallen asleep against him. Not wanting to wake her he gently laid her down on his bed before sliding in beside her and wrapping an arm tightly around her waist.

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating forever. Was at music camp, it was awsome. So yeah, here's the next chapter. Not really sure if they were allowed to talk about the ordeals with people who already had them too. But I did what I had to do…lol. Leave comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kel awoke to find herself tucked into the curve of Neal's body, his arm slung across her waist pulling her snugly against him. She turned to her other side and saw that Neal was awake and watching her with his emerald eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back, blushing slightly at their current position.

Neal grinned seeing her blush before saying, "Morning."

"Good morning." She replied. Neal observed her face his mouth twitching into small smile seeing her turn even more red under his intense gaze. Neal sat up stretching and yawning loudly.

Kel stood and stretched before heading for the door. She turned to Neal and said, "I will see you at breakfast Meathead." before walking quietly out of his room. Neal stared at the spot where Kel had stood and chuckled slightly before standing and pulling on a tunic.

That evening there was a celebration held for the first anniversary of New Hope. Neal had volunteered to escort Kel to the celebration that evening and she was beginning to prepare.

Kel slipped on a flowing, emerald gown made of silk. She left her hair down which had grown a few inches past her shoulders and applied the slightest amount of face paint. She put on a necklace with an amber drop hanging from the golden chain. Kel studied her appearance in her mirror. The gown was fairly low cut with the satin sleeves flaring out from her elbows and the bodice hugging her curves. She nodded satisfied, just as a knock came on the door.

Neal's eyes widened as Kel opened the door. He smiled and bowed kissing her hand, "You look wonderful."

Kel laughed lightly and took his offered arm walking with him down to the mess hall, where the celebration was being held. As they entered they heard music and laughter. Neal took her hand and led her to the floor, where all the guards started cheering and whistling. Kel laughed and Neal chuckled, beginning to dance with Kel as other couples started joining in.

As Neal and Kel arrived at her door she smiled and said, "Good night Neal." And before she lost her nerve pressed her lips gently against his and broke away before Neal knew what happened. She blushed and opened her door whispering, "Glad to have you back at New Hope Neal." Then quickly shut her door.

**Author's Note: So, so, sooo……sorry for not updating in forever. Total writer's block and it took me a while to write this horrible, short, chapter. Don't worry next one will be longer. I promise!**


End file.
